Fragancia
by Kimi no Sakura
Summary: Len estaba intentando concentrarse en su lectura, pero un olor inunda su entorno y se le es imposible poner atención al libro, ¿qué hará para remediarlo?


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, crédito a su dueño/a.**

**No, no estáis soñando, Esto es un LenxMiku B3 me gusta tener variedad de parejas además el LenxMiku es tierno *-* y no, no voy a olvidar mis historias RinxLen (aclaremos las cosas porque hay fans de RinxLen que son muy... ¿Melodramáticos?) bueno ya, no molesto más~**

* * *

><p>Aquella fuerte fragancia había inundado toda la habitación, por no decir la casa entera. El menor de los Kagamine le era imposible concentrarse en su lectura, no solo por el olor, sino que también la diva virtual número uno caminaba de un lado a otro, dejando a la vista esas largas y hermosas piernas. ¿Cómo querían que se concentrara en su libro teniendo a esa belleza delante suya? Sí, Len ya había admitido sus sentimientos hacia la Hatsune hace un tiempo, pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de confesarse.<p>

—Len-kun... —susurraron en su oído, haciendo que el rubio se estremezca. Miró hacia atrás y topó literalmente su nariz con la de coletas agua marina, la cual tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Gracias a la cercanía pudo degustar el olor del perfume, era de frutas, pero a pesar de tener variados tipos, predominaba el olor de la banana. Estaba de broma ¿verdad? Por todos era bien sabido el fanatismo que el pre-adolescente tenía con los plátanos, ¿acaso lo estaría haciendo aposta?

—Len, ¿me estás escuchando? —la dulce voz de la chica de dieciséis años lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Hizo un sonido indicando que no se había enterado de nada—. Andas bastante distraído hoy, Len-kun —rió con ternura—, te pregunté que qué estabas leyendo.

—Compruébalo tú misma —sujetó con un dedo la página por la que se había quedado y le enseñó el título que venía en la portada. Un brillo de emoción se hizo ver en los orbes agua marina de ella, no tardó mucho tampoco en expresar lo tanto que le gustaba ese libro por medio de comentarios que Len estaba ignorando completamente. Él estaba concentrado en ese suave cuello que poseía su amor secreto. En un tropiezo, la muchacha cayó justamente encima del menor.

—L-lo siento mu-mucho —se disculpó con la cara completamente roja, intentando alejarse lo más rápido posible de Len, sin embargo, su muñeca fue cogida antes de siquiera haberse movido.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, notando como los ojos de su acompañante poseían un brillo bastante peculiar. Por parte de él, su mente y cuerpo ya no podían aguantarse más, ella se lo había buscado ¿no? Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el de iris zafiro la empujó hacia sí mismo y seguidamente la beso, sin prisa alguna y disfrutando de esos dulces labios. Para su sorpresa, Miku introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Len, el cual no tardó en imitar lo que hacía la miembro número uno de Vocaloid dos. Sintieron la ausencia de aire, teniendo que separarse para recuperar el oxígeno perdido. El Kagamine a penas despegó su boca de la de su enamorada se fue directamente a su cuello y lo mordió, recibiendo un quejido por parte de la receptora de este acto. El joven lamió la zona y aspiró para seguir fascinándose con el perfume. Se levantó rápidamente de su sitió y acto seguido sentó a la de coletas en donde él había estado antes.

—No hacía falta que te pusieras una maldita colonia para llamar mi atención, sólo bastaba con que me dijeras que te gusto y listo —dijo con simpleza, consiguiendo que el rubor de la Hatsune se multiplicara por mil. Dicho esto, el más pequeño se fue, dejando a una muy desconcertada y roja Miku.

—Me descubrió —murmuró en el mismo estado antes descrito, tapando su rostro lo máximo que podía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este será el último fic que haga, hasta que no termine los exámenes finales no pienso escribir, seguiré con mis historias después de haber terminado con esos horrorosos exámenes y trabajos finales, así que nada, me voy a estudiar y hacer tareas ;-;<strong>

**Nos leemos~**

**PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
